


funhouse (more like hellhouse)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Malia is on the verge of punching her way out of the house of mirrors when a flicker of movement in her peripherals makes her spin around."Hey!" Kira says with a bright grin. "I thought I lost you."





	funhouse (more like hellhouse)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the following prompt at femslash100's drabbletag 8: “Any: Any/Any - "I thought I lost you". 
> 
> I also wrote this for day one of Inktober For Writers 2017, where the prompt was 'searching.'

Funhouses are officially the worst thing about carnivals. 

The rest of the place hadn't been too horrible; most of it had been pretty boring, obviously geared towards kids, definitely not worth the six tickets Malia had given up from their supply so that her and Kira could come inside. 

But the hall of mirrors is hell. 

She's been searching for the exit for what feels like twenty minutes, and every time she's certain that she's figured out the correct path, she ends up banging her face against the glass. The screeching music pouring from the overhead speakers and the intertwined smells of popcorn, sweat and cotton candy, along with the damn mirrors, are wreaking havoc on her senses, and she has a feeling it's only a matter of time before she catches a reflected glimpse of her fangs. 

If that happens, maybe she'll scare one of the kids that keep zipping by. 

At least then she'd have _some_ fun.

She wanders for another five fruitless minutes, and she's on the verge of punching her way out when a flicker of movement in her peripherals makes her spin around. 

"Hey!" Kira says with a bright grin. "I thought I lost you." 

"Please say you know how to get out of this hellhole," Malia replies, automatically reaching for Kira's free hand, the one that isn't clutching the giant stuffed fox Malia won for her at the ring toss booth.

"I do," Kira says, squeezing Malia's hand tightly. "Let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
